Puppy Love
by Shiny Vapor
Summary: Who knew a day in the park could lead to so much trouble...and reward? ONESHOT HueyXJazmine!


Jazmine sat in class drawing some of her famous unicorn doodles. Three years and she's still the same ten year old girl Huey met when he first moved to Woodcrest. Huey still read the newspaper, still had his afro, and still struggled to show everyone his vision. He glanced over at Jazmine who poked him in the arm. He raised an eyebrow at the mulatto girl. She changed. She let her hair down now instead of keeping it in two big puff balls. Sometimes she straightened it, other days she left it alone or pulled back in a headband. She didn't wear pink as much too he noticed. Instead she started liking the color red. Aside from her looks Jazmine's personality did change much. She was still naïve at times but she wasn't that much of a cry baby any more.

"What is it, Jazmine?"

Jazmine smiled at Huey.

Her eyes lit up a bit as she spoke.

"After school I wanna go to the park. Will you go with me?"

Huey eyed her.

"Please Huey. Pleaseeee?" she begged the African boy.

Huey rolled his eyes not wanting her to draw any attention to them so he nodded.

"Alright, sure, whatever."

Jazmine smiled, "Thankyou!"

Huey winced, "Not so loud…"

"Mr. Freeman, Ms. Dubois, is there something you want to share with the class?"

Huey sighed, "No." as Jazmine giggled, "Nope."

"Good, let's get back to the lesson then."

*One painfully boring and useless lesson later…

Class was out and so was school for the day. Cindy was talking to Jazmine in the hallway when Huey walked over. Cindy nudged Jazmine who blinked and turned around.

"Oh hey Huey." She smiled warmly at him.

Huey gave her a side glanced, "Hey…"

Jazmine touched her backpack strap and held onto it.

Huey rolled his eyes, "Aren't we going somewhere? It is after school."

Jazmine blinked, "Oh yeah!" she smiled happily, "I'll see ya later Cindy."

Cindy winked, "Be good, ya hear?"

Huey shook his head walking out of the school building. Jazmine followed after him. As they walked Jazmine looked down and at their hands. She blushed a bit to herself thinking of things that surely would never happen. Huey glanced over at her then noticed where she was looking and looked forward with a slight blush on his face. As the years went on Huey became more and more aware of Jazmine's feelings for him.

"So…why did you wanna go to the park?"

Jazmine's eyes averted from looking down at Huey's hand and back up at him. She smiled a bit as she always did and spoke, "I dunno."

She shrugged, "I just felt like going to the park."

Huey glared slightly, "There's always a reason, Jazmine."

Jazmine huffed, "Not always Huey Freeman. Sometimes people do things just to do them."

Huey shook his head, "I don't believe that."

Jazmine waved him off, "Believe what you want then." She looked ahead and at the park, "We're here, let's go!"

Jazmine's puffy hair bounced as she darted in.

Huey blinked as he spoke, "Jazmine…wait up."

He sighed putting his hands in his pocket as he proceeded to follow her inside.

Not surprised, Jazmine went straight for the swings. Huey took his backpack off and sat down leaning against the gate. He took out a newspaper from inside his backpack and started reading as Jazmine swung.

Jazmine watched him and saddened, "Huey. Come on the swings."

Huey didn't bother looking up, "No, I'm fine."

Jazmine kicked her feet swinging lowly.

"Well then can you push me?" She mustered shyly.

Huey glanced up from his paper, "Jazmine, you're not ten years old anymore. You don't need someone to push you."

Jazmine's puppy dog eyes came out, "Please?"

Huey sighed folding his paper and putting it away, "...fine." He muttered walking over to her.

Jazmine blushed a bit once Huey was behind her.

He grabbed a hold of the chains and pulled back, "Ready?"

Jazmine looked back and up at him with a smile, "Yeah."

Huey pushed and watched her swing forward. As she came back down he pressed his hands against the swing and pushed again. Jazmine giggled a bit in the air but as she came back down Huey noticed a faint cry. Jazmine blinked noticing the sound as well.

Being caught off guard, the swing came down and crashed into Huey's body.

"Ugh!" Huey hit the ground holding his face.

Jazmine hopped off the swing, "Huey! Oh no, are you okay?"

Huey sat up with some blood coming down his nose. Jazmine was panicking at this point. Huey looked up at her. She was ranting but he couldn't hear a word she was saying. He heard the faint cry again and peered passed her. Standing up Huey wiped his nose and looked over.

"Jazmine, you hear that?"

Jazmine stopped. She turned to where Huey was looking and noticed a small tan puppy tied to a tree.

Jazmine's eyes widened, "A puppy!" she cheered running over to it.

As she ran over Huey noticed two boys on each end of the tree. One of which was holding a baseball bat.

Jazmine stopped in her tracks, "…what…? What's going on?"

Huey's eyes narrowed and his voice snapped, "Jazmine, get over here. Now."

Jazmine didn't listen to Huey.

She clenched her fists as her eyes watered, "What are…you doing!?"

The two boys laughed as they ignored the girl and turned to the puppy. Jazmine's body froze in shock as the bat rose. Huey ran passed her. Her hair flew forward by his speed. She held her hair back snapping out of it and saw the bat slam down. The boy grunted unable to push down any further. Huey was right behind him holding the bat up. His eyes were dangerously sharp. The other boy leaned in to punch Huey but his eyes glanced to the side and his body moved out of the way. Instead the boy ending up punching his own friend. With the bat now in Huey's hands the two boys didn't look so tough anymore. Huey spun the bat around then aimed.

"You like beatin' on defenseless animals?"

The two boys took a step back.

"Huh!?" he demanded stepping closer to them.

Both boys looked at each other then at Huey. They both laughed as if his threats meant nothing to them. The older one of the two smiled a bit then spoke.

"Why don't you take your little girlfriend home and play dolls and give us back our bat."

Huey slammed the bat on the ground causing the younger boy to flinch.

"Get the hell outta here." He warned.

"U-uh…maybe we should. It's just a bat, Tony."

Tony glanced over at his younger brother with disgust, "Don't be stupid he's just a kid."

He then looked back over at Huey not amused, "I don't like playin' games now give me my bat back."

Jazmine yelled out pulling Huey's attention off from the boys. He turned around to see her being lifted into the air by an over sized teenager. There were a few others who walked over and surrounded him. Before Huey could react Tony kicked him to the ground. There were now four teens attacking and one holding Jazmine hostage. Huey read that teenagers were forming gangs and starting trouble in and out of town. However, he didn't know it had gotten this bad. The young revolutionist growled from the ground. As he went to come back up with the bat in hand, one teen stepped down on the bat harshly. Then, kicked Huey in the face causing him to fall back.

"Huey!" Jazmine struggled from the larger teen's grasp. He chuckled as she did. As if enjoying her misfortune. He held her up in a bear hug and started squeezing causing her to grunt out loud.

As the group started to beat down on Huey, Tony picked up the metal baseball bat. He snickered as he made his way over. Huey grunted over and over again as the kids mercilessly kicked him all over his body. He allowed this to continue in order to figure each of their weaknesses. The blows weren't as bad as they looked but Huey was growing tired of them. As soon as he heard Jazmine scream he took his leave.

His hands gripped down on the dirt as he kicked one of the teens in the ankle. The impact was so hard it shattered the young boy's bone. The sound that came out of the boy froze the rest of the group allowing Huey to get back onto his feet. Once up, he grabbed the screaming boy's head and slammed it down into his knee; silencing him. He turned to Tony who was in mid-swing. He ducked down quickly then punched twice at his rib cage.

His younger brother lunged himself onto Huey's back causing him to stumble away. Huey kept his balance and swung the boy off him only to be hit by the metal bat. Huey grunted loudly as he hit the tree the pup was tied to. The puppy yelped out in fear as it tried cowering behind the tree. Huey winced tasting the blood that was now dripping out of his mouth.

"H-huey!"

Jazmine's cries kept the boy from blacking out. He looked passed the threatening group and at her. Her face was turning red from the large teen squeezing down on her. Drops of tears fell down her face from the pain as she whimpered out loudly unable to speak clearly.

Huey's eyes widened only to lower then narrow. He spat blood out and to the side as the bat came swinging back down on him. He knew not to roll out of the way, in fear of the dog possibly being struck. Instead, he blocked with his arm. Tony smirked but his face quickly settled into a ghostly pale white once seeing that the bat had no effect on the enraged Huey Freeman.

"Let her go." Huey looked deep into Tony's eyes, "Or I'll kill you."

Tony felt fear slowly creep up from under him. He tried to play it off and reminded himself that he was still the one holding the bat. He lifted it up and slammed it down but Huey moved to his side slamming his knee into Tony's groin. The bat fell out of his grasp and to the ground as Huey pulled away and round-house kicked the boy into the large buffoon. The two fell back as Jazmine flung out of the teen's grasp. Huey darted over and caught her just in the nick of time.

Jazmine breathed in right away taking in as much air as humanly possible. She smiled weakly looking up at his concerned eyes. The two remaining members along with Tony's brother rushed at them. Jazmine gasped instantly alerting Huey. Gently he put her down and turned to face the two. Huey closed his eyes as they came at him, once close enough he opened his eyes.

He jumped up and spun kicked one, landed on his feet and one hand, then tripped the second to the ground. Jazmine normally kept her hands over her face but she was in a trance watching Huey fight. The two snapped back into reality at the sound of a loud cry. Huey's head whip lashed back to the tree.

Tony raised the bat up again about to slam it back down on the injured pup.

"Stop!" Jazmine cried out but to no avail.

Huey wasted no time and reacted. He kicked a rock up with his foot then flipped over kicking it harshly at the boy. The rock hit Tony right in the head causing him to fall over. Before Huey could walk over to the puppy, Jazmine ran passed him. Huey stopped short with softened eyes as the girl pulled the puppy into her lap. She didn't say a word only pet its fur. Her body was slightly shaking as tears fell off her face. She rocked back and forth as if putting the golden pup to sleep.

"Urgh…"

Jazmine's face turned slowly to watch the abusive kid get back up. He held onto the bat weakly with one hand to his bleeding head. Huey's eyes narrowed about to rush over. But he stopped when Jazmine stood up and ripped the bat out of the boy's hands. Tony stood still as her grip on the bat tightened. Her eyes were narrow and full of rage. Huey never saw Jazmine Dubois like this before. Her grip continued to tighten causing her hands to shake. She stepped closer and towards the boy with tears falling down her face.

"How could you…?"

Tony backed up, "Ey…calm down there hot stuff."

Huey glared hard.

Jazmine lifted the bat up causing Tony to stumble back and fall on his rear end.

He put both hands up and pleaded, "C-come on. Your boyfriend's scary enough!"

Huey walked over and took the bat from Jazmine, "I'm not her boyfriend…"

Jazmine's face was slightly red as she turned away from Huey and ran back over to the injured puppy. She pet the dog's trembling body as she untied him. Once freed, the puppy rushed away. Her face saddened at the sight. Her eyes were tight from the dried tears and her stomach in knots.

She wanted the small dog to stay with her.

She wanted to heal his terrible wound.

But she knew the young golden retriever would never trust a human again. That he would stay a stray or even worse…end up at the pound where he would inevitably be put down.

"You and your friends better get out of here…"

Huey watched Tony move away and walk over to the others.

"Now." He demanded causing the bunch to instantly run away.

Huey smirked then turned back over to Jazmine. His expression changed once his eyes fell upon the devastated girl. Jazmine stared down and when Huey walk over to her she stood up.

"You were right Huey…all this time you were right…"

"Jazmine…" He couldn't see her face but he knew she was crying once again.

"People are horrible. The world is terrible. And there's nothing we can do about it…!"

She grabbed her head as she shouted.

"J-Jazmine."

Jazmine turned to face him now. She wanted to cry harder and throw herself onto him. He could feel the tension in her body. But to his surprise, she just shook her head and walked away. Huey turned around but for the first time he had no idea what to say. Jazmine was always so positive and cheerful. It bothered him yes, but this bothered him more.

The boy sighed, now alone, in a park he didn't want to come to to begin with.

_Great way to start off the weekend…_

He shook his head already knowing what he had to do…

*Jazmine stayed home all weekend. She didn't come outside nor did she answer her phone. Huey, on the other hand, was a bit busier. He dialed Jazmine knowing all too well that for him she'd answer.

Or at least…she better.

After the third ring a small voice was heard.

"…Hell…o?"

"Jazmine. Come to my house."

"H-Huey?...I uh…have to get dressed."

"Do that." He hung up before she could change her mind.

Within ten minutes or so the young mulatto was at the Freeman doorstep. She rubbed her arm shyly as she reached her hand out to ring the door bell. As soon as the bell was rung a tiny bark echoed within the Freeman household. Jazmine's eyes widened from the sound of the familiar cry. The door knob turned and opened revealing the young Huey Freeman. His expression was un-readable as always but to her surprise the boy was filthy. His afro was a mess and his clothes were covered in dirt. He had a few questionable rips and tears all throughout his attire. But, before the girl could question the boy's status, she paused to watch the puppy running at her. The tan pup barked as he tried to lick the girl's face but she was a bit too tall for the tiny fellow.

Jazmine smiled like she never smiled before as she bent down for the small dog. She allowed him to lick all over her face which turned Huey off. He rolled his eyes and walked into the living room only to have the small dog follow after him. Jazmine shut the door behind her and walked in.

"Huey…you found him?"

"Clearly." He sat down on the couch.

"And he's okay…"

Huey nodded, "Yeah…he's fine."

The golden puppy sat under Huey with his tongue sticking out. Jazmine smiled weakly as she felt some warm water works coming.

"You better not cry. I spent all weekend finding this damn dog to make you feel better and-"

Huey was cut off by the girl's body pushed suddenly against his. Her lips were pressed against his and effectively she silenced him. Shocked, he could only stare at her closed eyes. She quickly pulled away with a red face followed by a shy expression.

"T-thank you." She said with a warm smile as she wiped her eyes.

"…you kissed me."

Jazmine's face brightened.

"…after the dog licked your face."

Jazmine's blushing transformed into embarrassment, "I-I'm sorry."

Huey shook his head and got up. He walked out of the living room only to walk back in again with a leash in his hands. He whistled and the dog's ear went up. He rushed over to Huey and went to jump on him. When Huey glared the tiny canine stopped and then sat down. As the dog stayed still Huey bent down and hooked the leash he bought onto the collar he had also bought.

Then, he walked over to Jazmine and handed her the leash.

"Here."

Jazmine stared at the leash before taking it, "H-he's mine?"

Huey nodded, "I already had Granddad talk to your parents about it."

Jazmine lunged forward and hugged the boy, "Oh Huey! Thank you!" She pulled away and turned to the puppy, "You're coming home with me okay?"

The dog barked as she pet his head.

Huey shook his as the girl skipped off, "Come on Huey!"

"I have homework to do…"

Jazmine blinked then giggled, "Not you silly. The dog!"

"Oh brother…" Huey mumbled as he walked her to the front door.

She turned to him before leaving.

"You know Huey…the world may suck and bad people might be everywhere but…you're the one person I know I can always count on…"

Huey's expression didn't change as he nodded and waved good-bye. Once the girl was gone he shut the door and walked back into the living room. Her words replayed in the boy's head and her kiss lingered upon his mouth.

Huey touched his lips as he felt a small smirk form on his face, "Hm…I wonder…"


End file.
